Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for preparing self-suspending fracturing proppant.
Description of the Related Art
Conventional fracturing methods adopt guar gum or polymers as fracturing fluids. However, the output and price of the guar gum are greatly affected by the climate. In addition, polymer solutions have poor resistance to high temperature and high salinity, the crosslinking time of the polymers is variable, and the sand suspension effect is poor. Furthermore, the fracturing device is often overloaded when polymers are used due to their viscosity.